fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Theodore “Theo” Maddox
History He was born into a noble’s (Lord Dorian's) household as a servant. He usually neglected his duties by escaping to the library. Many of the other boys used to make fun of him because he was…slightly feminine. It wasn’t his fault he was pretty. The older he got, the more feminine features left him, even though he’s not half as masculine looking as most boys his age. Because of his Branded status, he was often subject to punishments for even the simplest of mistakes. (Ex. Tripping, forgetting something... Lord Dorian just wanted a reason to punish him.) Lord Dorian's young heir, Arthur, took it upon himself to protect the young boy and kept him close to him at all times to protect him, even if it meant giving him stupid tasks like running to town. When the young heir passed away, Theo grew subject to beatings once again. He finally ended up leaving his job and family to travel around (more like running away), see the world, and prove that he’s more than just a person who takes orders. Personality He tries to come off as respected and intelligent (because he really needs a job), but he tries a little too hard. He learned to speak when spoken to and prefers not to talk at all unless he has to. When he does talk, he tends to ramble and sometimes gets himself into big trouble without ever meaning to. Even though he’s very book smart, he has a lot to learn about real life which he gets one step closer to learning every time someone tries to mug him. He tends to be suspicious of people he doesn’t know which leads to a bit of a paranoid attitude when he’s in a town. Most of the time he’s fairly cheerful, but can easily hold a grudge. He hates bullies because of how often he was made fun of as a child. He has some wimp-like qualities, and isn’t prone to violence. He's very klutzy and when nervous, he tends to wring his hands. He tends to call people sir or ma'am, even master or mistress if he senses an air of authority around them. Something about the side of him that was a servant refuses to leave him, no matter how much freedom he earns. Appearance Hair: He used to have long brown hair that he kept tied up, but someone mistook him for a woman so he cut it off. It’s much shorter now, but tends to hang in his face much to his distaste. Eyes: Hazel Skin: Fair Height: 6 feet even Weight: 140 lbs Other: His brand is on his chest. Clothing: He doesn’t wear normal mage robes. In fact, he finds them difficult to move around in. He prefers to wear a boring brown shirt, red pants, knee high brown leather boots. He has a tattered dull red scarf that he wears in place of a cloak. Personal 'Strengths' Intelligent- Theo is fairly book smart, especially when it comes to fine literature. He can quote beautiful poetry and look at life through a logical way. Maternal Instinct- As much as he hates to say it, he has a way with children. He acts a bit motherly towards children younger than him. Good Heart- Even if he seems flustered most of the time, he's loyal and trusting as a friend. He always has your best intentions at heart even if it's not convenient for him. 'Weaknesses' Slow- Even though his attacks pack more punch, he's incredible slow and susceptible to more hits. Stuck in the past- He often can't help himself from calling people "Sir" or "Madame." It's stuck in his brain. He doesn't like to be tread upon, but sometimes, he can't help it. Forgetful- He is rather forgetful, mostly when it comes to eating. He often goes days without food, mainly because he's lost in his thoughts. He only realizes he's hungry when he collapses from hunger. 'Likes' -His Mother -Fruit -Children -Freedom 'Dislikes' -Servitude -His Father -Bullies -Being called a woman 'Quotes' "Maybe if you devoted your time to your studies instead of gambling, I wouldn't have to reiterate and elucidate every phrase, word, and anecdote!" "Oh...I-I'm sorry ma'am. I-I thought you were my father!" "Despite what my colleagues have told you...I am a man!" Family/Friends Father: A Fierce Hawk Pirate- He never met his father, leaving a bitter part inside of his heart. He longs to be strong like his hawk father, but also curses him for leaving him and his mother, cursing him with his Brand. Mother: Lady in Waiting in the Dorian Household- He loves his mother dearly. He would do anything to make her happy, even leave her at her request to pursue his own freedom. Because of her, he learned magic. He never expected himself to rise to much even though she did. Friend/Former Master: Lord Arthur Dorian (Deceased)- He greatly respected Lord Dorian for his courage against his father when defending his rights as a person, not just a Branded. He sometimes wishes that his life had been taken instead of his friend's. Idol: Dmitri Aurelius- The two worked together, both with the Dorian siblings. Theo always looked up to Dmitri's bravery and skill, even his odd defying ways. He often thinks of returning back to the Dorian estate to visit his friend. RP History Elemental War Eclipsing Twilight Nightmare's Dream Supports Chandni © Staffofmoonlite Blaze © Heartofpinksol Grest © RedWorld Tess © Heartofpinksol Daniel © RedWorld Alan © Windwarrior234 Ira © RedWorld Kurmash © Wyvernlord_Firion West © Zilver_Hawk Copyright OC belongs to Zilver_Hawk - Moderator of Fire Emblem Role Play (FERP)